


Mi Ange

by SaltyPaws



Category: Beau - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, LMAO, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPaws/pseuds/SaltyPaws
Summary: Gabe needs Jack. Jack speaks french and spanish and has fur. Also was supposed to be a beauty and the beast AU. Lmao this is porn just read it.





	Mi Ange

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Spacemom and EdgeHunter on Discord for this little thang. Enjoy.

The red cape was everything Gabe, reeking with invitation and need.

 

It was lying on the floor in the hall. Inconspicuous, till Jack neared it. A scent came to him, making him erect.

Jack snarled as he brought it to his nose and inhaled sharply. Cum and sweat were rich and tangy, stroking his insides. There was no mistaking what this meant. He turned to face Gabe’s door. Predatory eyes dilated till only a golden ring showed as he approached.

He put his hand on the wooden door, knowing he would be admitted. It creaked slightly. The door opened back slowly, revealing a scene lit by candlelight in the dark room. Jack almost came right there.

Lain out on the Queen velvet bed was his paramour. The feisty man from the village who he grew to know, his headstrong Gabriel who punched him in the nose the first night they were together in the castle, his lovely who whispered to him during their dance that he wanted nothing more than to stay with him - was a debauched and lustful visage straight from Jack’s most vivid dreams. Naked and resplendent, covered in a fine sheet of sweat, Jack eyed the beautiful contours of his adonis with devouring eyes. Shamelessly open, cock standing tall and proud from a nestle of thick curly hair. All bathed in the softest silks from all over the world. All for Jack. 

Gabe looked up, face flushed and eyes dazed. He was writhing, hands roaming over his body, unsatisfied without the heavy paws of the beast that he grew close with. .

“Jack…. You came,” Gabe’s voice was small and hoarse, so low it was almost lost. “Help me.”

" _Mon coeur_.” Jack growled out, stalking into the room. His tail swishing back and forth as he went to Gabe. His love looked ready to give in, covered in sweat and reeking of need. For everything, touch, kisses, love, it was written on his face. 

Jack picked him up, holding him close.

Gabe was babbling, hands shoving the cotton sleeping shirt off Jack’s shoulders as the beast settled the latin man on his lap. Jack ignored the aching of his cock. He needed to take care of his amore first... and his angel needed to hydrate. 

“No, no, I need you,” Gabe’s hands were everywhere, scrambling for purchase as Jack stood.

“I will be right back, do not worry,” Jack leaned down, capturing Gabe’s lips in his own. Lightning snarled down his spine, igniting wildfires even as Gabe crooned in relief. “I will take care of you, I promise you that.”

Gabe smiled, dazed eyes closing as he melted back into the messy sheets.

Jack’s raw lust was under control in the presence of a Gabriel. The desperate, animal like hunger tampered enough for him to reason. He filled a large pitcher of water in the basin and came back to fill the empty glass on the bedside table.

Gabe laid out on the covers, looking peaceful and relaxed. Jack settled next to him and put forth carefully the glass. “You must drink _mon ange_ , can you sit up?”

“Yes,” Gabe shifted to his hands and knees, cock hard and heavy between his legs.

Jack bit back a moan, reaching out to steady his love. He gasped as Gabe pushed past his grip suddenly and forced his way into his lap. Thick muscled ass settling right over the bulge of his raging cock.

Gabe looked up at him with a dazed wonder, grinding slowly against Jack.

“Drink this.” Jack ordered, holding the cup to the smaller man’s lips, watching with rapt attention as Gabe’s lips parted. He sipped at it, some of the dusky look in his eyes clearing. He took the water eagerly now, gulping it down. He let out a relieved ‘ah’ when he finished and Jack set the glass down - feeling Gabriel lean in and put his head in his neck.

“Thank you,” Gabe’s lips were soft and warm on Jack’s fur. “I’m sorry it’s so sudden. I just couldn’t wait anymore, even if it were to interrupt dinner.”

“But you are my dinner,” Jack teased, running a hand up and down his angel’s back. He leaned back, concerned. “Are you feeling better?”

Gabriel looked into his eyes, iris dilated, deep and black pools. “I’m ready Jack. I've been ready for so long. Please, _mon amor_ , take me. Take me, my prince.”

How could Jack say nay?

“We must go slow,” Jack shifted on the bed, the heaviness of his cock becoming uncomfortable. “I am much larger than a human-“

“I know,” Gabe was quick to cut him off. “I’ve been preparing.”

The rational part of Jack was slipping. Gabriel ready to be plucked. He only need let go. He did.

A deep rumble emanated from Jack, leaving Gabriel furrowing his brow.

“Have you now?” Jack purred, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. Running a hand down Gabe’s back, he palmed the his cheri’s ass. It fit perfectly in his hand, kneading it gently. The tips of his blunt claws digging in. “Let’s see just how ready you are for me, how naughty you’ve been.”

Jack brushed the slightly rough pad of his index finger over the crack of Gabe’s hole, teasing the pretty flesh. Gabe arched into it and the beast’s scruff tickled Gabe’s neck. Gabe little hole gave no resistance to Jack’s finger and the beast purred in approval. He curled his longclaw ever so carefully to stroke over Gabe’s prostate.

It earned him a loud moan and Gabe’s hands went to his cheeks, pulling them apart. Jack slipped another finger into the sloppy wet hole. A strange smell greeting his nose. Scented oil dribbling out and Jack rumbled.

“You need to be filled?” Gabriel was moaning in ecstacy, arms wrapped around Jack’s broad shoulders. He was looking up at the ceiling eye’s lidded and mouth panting.

“I just-agh- couldn’t-nrhg- stop thinking of yo-you.”

“I will make sure you only think of me,” Jack growled. No one could satisfy his love but Jack. Only his cock could take care of him and fill him up to the brim and mark him from the inside out. Jack lifted Gabe up with an arm around his waist. His cock springing from his thread pants as soon as he pulled the fabric back.

Jack’s massive cock bounced up, fat swollen veins rippled down the length. Jack gripped it at the base, near where his knot would form and began to sink Gabe onto it. The oils from earlier in Gabriel's self ministrations worked as lube and he struggled to push the fat thick head in.

“ _¡Sí! Si, mas, por favor_.”

Jack’s ears perked up despite the syrup of his mind. He never heard Gabriel talk in spanish.

Oh yes.

He brought the man tight to his chest and whispered in a voice deep and commanding. “ _Quiero follar contigo toda la noche. Quiero que grites y que te duela mucho_.” 

The reaction was immediate, he felt Gabe stiffen and shudder. He heard mewling and felt spurts of cum stain his front between their bodies.The swell of the first inch stopped as Jack was comprehending what happened.

His control shattered. The angle was perfect, lifting Gabe easily in his broad palms that gripped his ass and slamming him down. Forcing him to take every blissful inch, fucking the reason out of his mind. Jack curled forward, licking over the curve of his neck. He sank his fangs into the trap muscle, kneading it to pull long screams from his angel.

\--

 

Gabe screamed as he was fucked hard and rough, the amazing thickness catching and stretching him with every thrust. He pushed away from Jack’s chest, soaking up the feeling of being held and captive by the iron muscle arms around him - and suddenly his mouth was captured. A long tongue plunged into his mouth, curling and twisting to taste all of him.

He moaned around it, struggling for air as the tongue thrust into his throat in time with the wet slaps of their bodies joining. He was breathing hard and heavy, struggling to take every inch he could.

The beginning of a massive knot jostled the underside of his balls, rubbing and grinding on them. His cock already hard and bouncing on their stomachs. He was too focused on the tongue fucking his face while Jack pressed him down onto his cock.

His eyes couldn’t focus, staring up in wonder at the beast above him. His hair long and golden, bouncing in time with their thrusting. Tears of pleasure dripping down his cheeks as he was driven to the edge again.

Jack‘s tail curled between them, the fur was incredibly soft stroking his thigh and then it was coiling around his cock. 

_!!!_

He screamed into Jack’s mouth, the sound eagerly devoured as he came. Exploding onto their bellies and dripping down the stroking coil of Jack’s tail.

He whimpered as Jack kept fucking steadily into his abused and stretched hole. Cum dripping out around Jack’s fat cock, the beast’s pace picking up. Gabe moaned, begging for more and less as he was pulled off the blissfully fat cock. His ass gaped, grasping desperately for something to fill it up.

Jack twisted him, helping him onto his hands and knees. He was trembling, head down in the pillow as all the strength went out of his body. Pillows helped prop up his hips and he tried to keep his fogged mind on being good for Jack.

“ _Please, more, Jack-mi rey, I need you. I- I can’t take it anymore - por favor_.”

The Beast’s massive cock slammed back into him, reaching deep and stroking over his abused prostate. He dissolved into whimpers and moans, held in place with a clawed hand on his hip. Jack thrusting into him with power, all the stretching and preparing put to use as he forced inch by inch inside. The swelling knot tugged at his ass with each thrust.

“ _¡Damelo Jackie, damelo duro mi amo!_ ”

He sobbed with pleasure, barely hanging on as Jack brought him to another orgasm. He screeched, bucking and jerking as he came dry. His body went boneless, pliant and open for Jack’s cock. He took it in to the knot and then Jack have a furious growl and the knot pushed inside. His thrusts becoming shallow and fast, every thick ridge grinding over his insides and turning him into a babbling puddle.

He grunted in time with Jack’s brutal pace, body hot and broken as he was impaled. Cock wrapped in a coil of tail. Teased with the soft fur as Jack jacked in time, squeezing his balls with one hand.

“Gonna fill you up, I’m going to cum inside you, get your stuffed with it. It’ll leak out for days,” Jack panted against the back of his neck. “ _Quiero que sufras como un esclavo en la cama y no puedas escapar._ ”

Gabe was too far gone to respond, trembling as he spiraled towards climax again. The cords of pleasure tight and vibrating as Jack dragged his hips back on each thrust. “You want my seed? Hot and full inside you?”

Gabe nodded weakly as he was bounced forward, only the pillows keeping him up. Tears of pleasure darkening his beard as Jack slammed brutally into him, knot fully inside and balls grinding into his flesh.

Gabe felt heat burst inside him, so deep it was dizzying and Jack’s roar above him confirmed it. Cum spilling into him in the most filling way and the knot swelled more, locking them together. He was crying as he came dry again. Body spazzing, hands twisted in the sheets in throes of pleasure

Relief followed quickly, the two slumping into bed. Jack’s bulk wrapped around him tightly. Thick arms and legs welcoming him, inviting him to drown in the sleepy pleasure radiating through him. 

Jack nuzzled the back of his neck, kissing over the dozen of bite marks. “ _Mi ange, mi amor_...” The Beast’s voice was hoarse and deep. “ _Je t'aimerai toujours_..."

Gabriel snuggled in closer, feeling the knot still hard inside him. Warmth blooming.

Wind howled. The castle silent and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> R.i.p google translate. You did good.  
> (Feel free to comment on any mistake lmao)


End file.
